


Prompt- I swear it was an accident

by SkylandMountain1013



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Gen, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6283198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylandMountain1013/pseuds/SkylandMountain1013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally posted on Tumblr.</p><p>It’s hot. </p><p>Possibly hotter than she can ever remember it being. Science would prove otherwise, but she’d bet good money right now that her internal organs have reached their melting point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt- I swear it was an accident

**_i swear it was an accident_ **

It’s hot. 

Possibly hotter than she can ever remember it being. Science would prove otherwise, but she’d bet good money right now that her internal organs have reached their melting point. 

She balls up her suit jacket and throws it into the backseat of the car- dry cleaning be damned. She kicks the back tire as she closes the door- for effect. 

“Mulder..”

“I swear it was an accident,” he offers. 

“An _accident_?” She rubs her temples to keep her voice from getting too shrill- the shrill he sometimes makes fun of when they’re arguing reincarnation, flesh eating parasites, or when he insists on ordering 2 desserts off the _Chinese Star_ take out menu. “Mulder, driving for a half hour with the gas light on because _I know how these things work, when the light comes on you have at least 50 miles left_ does not qualify as an accident.”

He shrugs sheepishly and stares off into the hazy distance. Cars whizzing by wobble in the heat radiating from the asphalt. “Can’t trust Japanese cars.” 

She steps in front of his line of vision. “I’m hot.”

“Why Scully,” he leers, and she immediately regrets her choice of words. “I do like that confidence from you.” 

She thinks she hates him right now. 

“How long until Triple A gets here?”

He swipes his arm across his forehead. “Hour. Maybe two. Apparently Eustis, Florida isn’t an area that gets a ton of vehicle traffic.”

She perches on the trunk of the car and pops open another button on her blouse. 

“You’re making this up to me when we get home.”


End file.
